After the Sacrifice
by stargazer.of.literature
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice, Rose and Dimitri are guarding Queen Lissa and Christian. Life is good for Rose and Dimitri, they're living together, but when Lissa and Rose go on a trip Strigoi attack...what will happen? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Preface

Preface:

This is set after Last Sacrifice, and is in Roses POV the whole time. It will be about Rose and Dimitri guarding Queen Lissa and Christian. There might be some visits from Adrian and Sydney, and of course Jill and Eddie. But anyway it will take place at Court and Rose and DImitri are living together next to Lissa and Christian. It is about them dealing with the new difficulties of Lissa being Queen. While Lissa is taking a trip to meet up with someone (without Christian and Dimitri) they are attacked by Strigoi. What will happen? Will Rose and Lissa be ok? Who is it they were going to meet and was it a trap? Will Dimitri, Janine, Christian and Abe have to look for them? You will have to find all this out by reading!

Review and tell me if you want me to continue! -xoxo


	2. My Simple Life

**Hi everyone thank you for leaving comments, i have decided to go ahead and start the story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think so far, i promise things will get much more exciting in the chapters to follow, this is just kind of background and intro to Rose and Dimitri's new life, this is how i always saw their life after things calmed down. Let me know what YOU think and review! I also have another story based on the Vampire Academy series, its about R&D's kids, so you can check that out as well on my profile! Anyway please read and REVIEW after! -xoxo**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

I can't believe after all I have been through my life is finally normal. Well as normal as it gets. It has been about three years since my name was cleared and I was assigned as Lissa's guardian. Since then Lissa has been adjusting to her role as Queen and being a wife, yes her and Christian are now married. If you had asked me four years ago that I would be happy with Lissa being married to Chrisitan I would probably laugh in your face then punch you for even thinking of the horrendous idea. But honestly Christian is amazing for Lissa and him and I get along now, ok not really, but I don't hate him like I use to. Also if they weren't married Dimitri and I wouldn't be able to be together as much. And let me just tell you that being with Dimitri is all I had dreamed it would be.

Dimitri and I spend most of our time guarding Lissa and Christian at Court. We have our own place right next to Lissa and Christians mansion of an apartment. At first Janine and the old man were outraged at the idea that Dimitri and I were together, mostly because I think they guessed we had also been together when I was still at the Academy but we didn't discuss that. After the first year of everyone adjusting to their new roles, Lissa being Queen and getting married, me not being bonded to Lissa, Dimitri and I being guardians, Dimitri and I getting our own place we have finally settled down. Every once in awhile Dimitri and I are away from each other because Lissa has to go to some Queen only thing or Christian goes to see Tasha (Lissa doesn't go because she knows I don't want to see her) but we always find our way back to each other.

Now three years later I Rose Hathaway am finally happy and can finally drink…legally. Dimitri though always keeps an eye on me because he hates when I drink too much, he doesn't drink at all.

Right now Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I just go back from our visit to the Academy in Russia. Dimitri had a great time because he went to school there, I love seeing him happy and his family is so nice. Now back at Court Dimitri and I can relax a little now that Lissa and Christian are safe behind the Courts wards.

"GAHH! SHIT, come onnnn!" I yell from inside the shower. Blood now rushing from my leg.

"God damn stupid razor…" I mumble.

"Roza you ok!" Dimitri asks from outside the door.

"Ya I'm fine, I just cut myself with the razor again." I sigh.

Dimitri walks in laughing, I scowl at him.

"So not funny, YOU try shaving both of your entire legs every day and see how many times you cut yourself." I almost yell at him.

"Its just you handle a stake with such ease and carefulness but somehow you tend to cut yourself with a tiny razor all the time." He says trying to hold back more laughter. I love how now that we are together and its not a secret he seems to be so much more relaxed, he even smiles his full gorgeous sexy smile when laughing at me.

"Whatever." I mumble unable to smile myself seeing him so happy.

"Come on though we gotta get ready for Lissa and Christians dinner. I'll get you a band aid for that battle scar." He says still laughing out the bathroom door.

I rush out of the shower and into our bedroom and grab the dress I picked out to wear. It's a navy blue silk halter that comes down to my knees; it is tight around the waist then ruffles down. It looks great I have to say, but my hair is a different scenario. I blow dry it, then braid my bangs back leaving the rest to fall down my shoulders in soft waves. I put on some mascara and lip-gloss then decide I am ready and rush out to our kitchen to see Dimitri already dressed.

He has on a navy blue collared shirt, yes we matched on purpose, then black jeans, and damn did he look good.

"Roza you look beautiful." He says walking up to me, wrapping him arms around my waist he kisses me passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and grab his gorgeous locks of delicious brown hair. He cut it a little shorter than usual after a strigoi tried to use it as a handhold but I begged him not to short. His arms grip my side tighter and our kiss deepens. Being with Dimitri this way and not having to look over our shoulders to make sure we aren't being watched is just so amazing.

"Lissa will kill me if we're late." I say, surprised I'm the one to pull back first.

"MMM…You're right we should go, but after dinner, I get to have you all to myself." Dimitri says in a low sexy voice, his accent slipping out. I smile and he kisses me on the forehead then we head out the door to meet up with Lissa and Christian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH3 (seriously though i love your comments so please leave one!)<strong>


End file.
